Pies descalzos
by Divinemoustache
Summary: AU El pasado te arrastra y el presente te obliga a luchar. Las buenas acciones no siempre traen buenos resultados pero las malas acciones comportan catástrofes. Debate moral de Tenten. Ino;Naruto;Sakura como catástrofes. (Neji). Herir y ser herida al mismo tiempo.
1. La realidad

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ©**

Esta historia sí me pertenece, prohibido el plagio.

.

.

_Tenten, Ino, Naruto & Sakura; porque Tenten es la protagonista y los demás forman su mundo. No son parejas. Neji aparecerá como el elemento que cambiará su mundo. También necesito a Shikamaru y a otros personajes porque me encantan y ya está._

_Pies descalzos._

_Chapter I; pequeña presentación; Tenten/Ino/Naruto. _

_La cursiva es utilizada para los pensamientos sin incluir en los diálogos._

_._

_._

* * *

– ¿Y Naruto?

– Oh, vamos... ¿Qué estás diciendo, Srta. Yamanaka? Es un maldito crío descuidado. –suspiró con una leve sonrisa de cansancio.

– Bueno, es optimista y alegre como tú, Tenten. Tiene una amplia y sincera sonrisa, creo que estaría mejor con alguien de su misma calaña…–dijo lo último mirando a la nada, con el ceño fruncido y algo de resignación. Ino no se daba por vencida, debía haber alguien que concordara.

– Naruto es así como un primo o un amigo de bromas pesadas. Y es hiperactivo, necesitaría a alguien paciente, muy, muy paciente y yo no lo soy. Dejemos esto ya, por favor. –la cabeza empezaba a dolerle de la misma forma que Naruto le chillaba sus grandes "hazañas" al oído.  
– Se me acaban los candidatos.

– Nunca te pedí que me buscaras.

– Me lo agradecerás cuando eches un buen polvo, querida. –la miró con burla, acariciando su coleta rubia y jugando con sus dedos, mirándola de una forma divertida.

Tenten suspiró, esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa y pensó que su amiga era la persona más estúpida del mundo. Miró la mesa unos instantes y después volvió la vista a su amiga. _Qué extraña es_ pensó.

Ino era preciosa, tenía un carácter muy orgulloso y su seguridad se reflejaba en la forma de andar y la manera de mirarlo todo. Pero dentro de toda diosa altiva, se esconde una niña asustada, por eso se emborrachaba –no como el resto de amigos universitarios que solo perseguían la diversión y el _sinsentido_, no– Ino quería buscar un poco de calma y de efervescencencia –como una de esas burbujas de cava doradas que solo cargan aire y no llevan preocupaciones abordo y su único objetivo es estallar en la superficie–. En otras palabras, Ino estaba muy dolida y no quería tener tiempo para nada porque eso haría que tuviera un leve respiro para concentrarse en el dolor que no parecía irse. Eso la asustaba de tal manera que se apuntó a una carrera de diseño de interiores y se encargaba de la floristería de su familia, donde tuviera que pensar durante todo el tiempo muchas combinaciones de colores posibles. Si eso no ocupaba todo el tiempo y se quedaba sola sin poder parlotear arbitrariamente, decidía beber grandes tragos para no enfrentarse a sus demonios.

Esto podía parecer un hecho triste y desgarrador, pero Tenten, siendo tan optimista como Naruto, creía que algún día Ino dejaría de necesitar el alcohol y simplemente superaría sus miedos. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y Tenten era experta en eso. Ella creía que los fuertes, pasaran por lo que pasaran, seguirían adelante y eso le ocurriría a Ino, por más alcohólica que pudiera parecer.

Tenten se levantó de la silla, pagó la cuenta y salió del bar que ofrecía el campus donde había quedado con su amiga antes de enfrentarse a la última clase. Se despidió con una amplia sonrisa y se fue a la clase magistral. Aún era temprano pero Ino había acabado ya sus clases. Era la hora de beber. Ino lo sabía. Ambas lo sabían. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tenten andaba con paso firme y tranquilo por los pasadizos. Era el tipo de chica que caía bien siempre a todos gracias a su sencillez y honestidad. No te confundas, no era esa honestidad fría e innecesaria que desearías no saber, ella vivía la vida sin odio y rencor, bailando las melodías cuando tocaban y llorando las pérdidas que sentía. Una chica sincera y jovial, más alegre que la media pero más tranquila que Naruto.

Antes de adentrarse a su clase, recordó la conversación con Ino. Un tercer suspiro salió de forma natural y después de susurrar un leve _¿De verdad crees que lo necesito, Ino?, _se adentró en el aula.

Delante de un escenario así, se podría deducir que Ino era la parte triste de la vida y Tenten la alegre, pero todo tenía su relación. Uno podría equivocarse al pensar que Naruto, siendo tan optimista y teniendo la cabeza tan hueca, fuera el lado bueno del mundo, pero no, detrás de las sonrisas y los colores cálidos, se escondía el grisáceo humo que aún deambulaba por su cabeza, haciendo que Naruto cometiera los mismos errores de hace cinco años y que llorara por las mismas desgracias, encerrándose así en un ciclo cerrado que no acabaría en años.  
Uno podría deducir, pues, que Tenten andaba sobre cristales rotos con diferentes personalidades y de hecho acertaría, pero eso es porque aún no he hablado de Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

_Bien, bien, son pocas palabras pero suficientes para una introducción. Bueno, no es exactamente una introducción porque faltan muchos personajes y no explico del todo la situación pero más o menos ya hay una idea de la atmósfera que se vive. _

_._

_._

**_Espero que os guste, devoradores de historias. _**_Loveyou'_

_._

_._


	2. Monotonía

.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Esta historia sí me pertenece, prohibido el plagio.

.

.

_Pies descalzos. Chapter II; monotonía. _

_Tenten/Sakura/Naruto. Pequeñas brechas en las que puedes descubrir a los personajes._

_La cursiva es empleada para los diálogos indirectos y los pensamientos (del/la narrador/a o de los personajes)._

_._

* * *

Pelo castaño, ligeramente ondulado recogido en dos moños curiosos que acentuaban su aire procedente chino, los ojos de Tenten veían la vida desde una cortina achocolatada: sin omitir la cantidad de amargor que tenía el cacao pero añadiéndole la porción exacta de azúcar para endulzarla lo suficiente. No era estúpida, ni vivía en un mundo de fantasía, solamente veía el lado bueno de la vida y disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres que tenía.

Disfrutaba las mañanas cuando se despertaba con una buena ducha y jugaba con el jabón haciéndose espesas barbas. Después de divertirse con su juego infantil, se situaba delante del espejo y observaba: piel morena, piernas largas y gran sonrisa. Tenten valoraba el aspecto y la belleza de su figura pero valoraba más la alegría que llegaba a transmitir su aspecto. Café, tostadas, mermelada y ya podía enfrentarse al mundo exterior. Todo normal. Aparentemente. Una chica sencilla nunca está rodeada de gente extraña. Nunca. Nunca. No debería.

Llegaba a la Universidad concienciada del trabajo y normalmente antes de llegar a su aula podía observar a la elegante y sofisticada de Ino, que andaba sobre rosas y nunca cometía errores. Aparentemente. Siempre era seguida por un corro de chicos, engatusados por una especie de perfume maligno que recordaba al canto de las sirenas.

A lo lejos, con cierto recelo y algo de rencor se encontraba Sakura, bonita como un hada del bosque, como una escultura de marfil, esculpida y detallada sin errores ni imperfecciones. Apoyada al fondo en una pared, observaba los movimientos de bailarina de Ino, la mirada verde y gigante que poseía se encontraba oscurecida por algo misterioso –pasión, odio, celos, deseo, rencor–. Aparentemente nadie notaba a Sakura. Aparentemente.  
Tenten aparecía y desaparecía entre aulas y clases magistrales, atraída por una extraña pasión. Estudiaba criminología y su poder de observar pequeños detalles la hacía una alumna prometedora y astuta.

(Tenten veía y sentía cosas que los demás no podían. Veía las pruebas que los demás ignoraban y resolvía los enigmas cifrados. Veía el mundo a través de una cortina achocolatada. Aparentemente)

Las clases terminaron y decidió irse a casa. Se encontraba en los jardines, cerca de atravesar la salida cuando Sakura se posicionó enfrente.

– ¿Has visto a Ino? Dile que no haga eso.

– ¿Que no haga qué? Sakura, no empieces.

– Dile que no haga eso, que no ande de esa forma tan sofisticada y elegante, como si anduviera sobre papel de periódico sin levantar una sola hoja. Dile que no lo haga, solo yo puedo mirarla. Solo yo. –tenía ojos desorbitados y un cierto tic en la ceja. _Obsesión._

– Es tu amiga, era tu amiga, bebe con ella y acabad con esta estupidez infantil.- –sus palabras no parecían calmar a Sakura.

– Es mala, no quiero acercarme a ella, sé que me va a comer, todos me quieren comer, me quieren romper los huesos y quieren reírse de mis ojos desesperados.–los tics pasaron a convertirse en ligeros temblores, su mirada se enfocaba en un punto fijo, mientras recordaba el pasado. Miedo. Miedo. Mucho miedo.

– Nadie quiere reírse de ti. Ellos te quieren.

– Nadie me quiere.

– Naruto te quiere.

– ¡Naruto nunca ha sido suficiente!– el grito resonó en toda la superficie. Un largo silencio y el llanto. Tenten llegó a sorprenderse y tuvo que acompañar a Sakura a casa después de echarse a llorar.

Tenten era la mujer que andaba sobre cristales de colores. Algunos eran rubios sofisticados, otros eran rubios explosivos y otros eran rosados.

Pero Tenten no llevaba botas, ni zapatos de suela gruesa, andaba con los pies descalzos y se hería la planta del pie a cada paso que daba.

Naruto llegó tres horas más tarde a casa de Tenten, antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre ya lo escuchó cantar a todo pulmón alguna canción incomprensible y mal entonada. Naruto era de los que se pasaban la noche bebiendo –por pura diversión, a diferencia de Ino–. Ella suspiró, recriminándose a sí misma el haber llamado a Shikamaru para que le aconsejara sobre qué hacer con la atormentada Sakura que en esos momentos reposaba en el sofá de su salón, _"que se encargue Naruto, no puedes solucionar los problemas ajenos, esto solo corresponde a estos dos y tal vez a la cateta de Ino"_ había dicho con voz cansada. Tenten se negó a llamar a Naruto dada la última conversación mantenida con Sakura, pero tuvo la suerte de que el genio de Shikamaru se encontrara con el cabeza hueca allí mismo, en una fiesta entre amigos en la que todos habían bebido, fumado y esnifado todo lo que habían encontrado. El propio Naruto le arrancó de las manos el teléfono a Shikamaru:

– ¿Tenten-chaaan? ¡Ven a beber con nosotros! Shikamaru tiene mucha, mucha bebida y creo que si bebo un poco más moriré aquí mismo y entonces todo se acabará y el teme volverá y se reirá de mí y llorará y Sakura no me tendrá y… ¡Suelta esa botella, bastardo! ¡Es mía! Tiene el mismo aroma que yo… ¡Tenten! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Crees que Sakura querrá beber conmigo ahora? ¿Debería llamarla? A lo mejor se enfada por no haberla invitado pero si la despierto me echará bronca por… ¡Que la sueltes, coño! Ese bastardo de Suigetsu me lo quiere robar todo, Tenten-san. –la susodicha suspiró muy apenada, escuchando cómo su amigo parloteaba cosas confusas, tristes y desdichadas aunque Naruto no lo sintiera así en ese momento. Empezó a morderse las uñas al pensar las consecuencias de avisar a Naruto que tenía a su ninfa durmiendo en el sofá.

– Naruto… Sakura está en mi casa. No te preocupes, está bien, solo se ha quedado a dormir una noche aquí, te prometo que mañana te la devolveré, Casanova. –intentó bromear pero el tono inseguro no lo hacía creíble. Para su sorpresa, comprobó cómo Naruto cambió de actitud y su tono pareció el de alguien sobrio.

– No te preocupes, ahora mismo voy hacia allí. –y colgó.

Una vez que apaleó la puerta y fundió el timbre, Tenten abrió la puerta. Naruto era rubio, hiperactivo y desdichado. Era una especie de idiota que cargaba los problemas de los demás hasta convertirlos en los suyos. Su forma de ser tan cabezota lo llevaba derecho al sufrimiento, adentrándose de lleno en el mar, en el mar porque mientras se ahogaba y se moría por la falta de oxígeno, disfrutaba de las maravillas que el fondo marino ofrecía, con hermosas y peligrosas criaturas que te atrapaban en suaves manos y te desgarraban hasta los huesos. Una especie de sadomasoquismo que soportaba con pequeños placeres. Un conformista según Tenten, un perdedor según Sakura y un imbécil según Ino.

A Naruto se le notaban las ojeras por la falta de sueño, el brillo de los ojos lo conservaba desde que nacía –no estaba destinado a apagarse, todo el mundo necesita una luz que guíe el camino– pero su aspecto se veía más demacrado desde el primer año de instituto.

– ¡Tenten-san! No me mires así, por favor, así no… No me mires como una madre a punto de echar a su hijo de casa, no, por favor… He venido por Sakura, quiero llevármela a casa y arroparla. ¿Está dentro? Seguro que sí, seguro que está durmiendo con esa cara angelical que estropea con su carácter. –lo último lo añadió con una sonora carcajada ebria – no le digas que he dicho eso, me mataría con sus suaves manos. Ya sabes, tengo que cuidar un poco de ella y prometerle el cielo. –hablaba con toda naturalidad sin notar la tristeza que desprendían sus palabras.

Aquella noche, Tenten durmió sola, Naruto se llevó a Sakura que ya estaba demasiado agotada para discutir o enloquecer.

A veces, Tenten quería encontrar el pegamento y recomponer a las personas que estaban en una bola de cristal, en la cual había una puerta que nadie quería abrir porque les asustaba lo desconocido –sí, ya sabes, la felicidad y la tranquilidad del bienestar–, preferían quedarse dentro sin apenas espacio para que Naruto no corriera por la montaña, Sakura no extendiera sus alas de ninfa e Ino no soltara su sensual melena rubia.

No era como si estuvieran sumergidos en una depresión existencialista, simplemente se habían encerrado en los viejos lazos que apenas se mantenían unidos por el antiguo cariño lleno de polvo, sin poder conocer algo nuevo y fresco que despertara otra vez a las criaturas que llevaban dentro.

Tenten no quería permanecer en las viejas costumbres pero sabía que lo hacía intentando encontrar una solución a aquellos que quería. Tenten quería luz pero Naruto ya no guiaba a un buen camino, quería una amiga superficial y pesada pero Ino se había convertido en una persona fría, quería incluso tener a una amiga histérica a la que calmar pero Sakura había enloquecido. Y solo podía hacer una cosa: reír por el pasado, llorar por el presente y soñar con el futuro.

Quedaban largos días por vivir.

* * *

_Espero subir los capítulos a menudo para las que ya habéis leído esta historia. Gracias a Vistoria y a Tamit por valorar mi historia._

_Quiero más metáforas, son divertidas el utilizarlas. Naruto se ahoga en un mar porque le gusta Sakura (me inspiré en el opening 8 de la serie)._

_._

_._

_Desviándome un poco del tema... ¿Habéis leído el último manga de Naruto? El 627, seguro que sí. Muchos/as estaréis: por fin Sasuke ha recapacitado. ¿Pero no creéis que es muy repentino? Toda la serie obsesionado con matar a su hermano y después de la gran revelación: Oh, Dios, tengo que destruir la Villa. Y después de varios intentos explicándole la situación hace falta que Orochimaru convoque a todos los jodidos Hokage para que la iluminación divina se presente ante sus ojos y decida ir a ayudar en la guerra... Lo siento, este personaje me parece un grandísimo gilipollas. No es pura ambición, es obsesión y creo que ya no persigue unos ideales. Qué útil es la venganza, ¿eh? Había perdido todo el sentido de la bondad y toda la moral y ahora de repente... "Debo ayudar en la guerra". No me jodas, Naruto ha madurado, Sasuke ha pasado a ser un crío enrabiado con el mundo. Antes me parecía un personaje interesante, un poco obsesionado, frío y desequilibrado pero a fin de cuentas humano. Ahora quieren venderlo como humano después de las locuras que ha hecho y lo siento, no me convence, no es coherente._

_Necesitaba desahogarme, me gustaría que alguien que me comentara su opinión sobre este último hecho porque estoy bastante cabreada. _

_._

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, devoradores/as de historias. See you!**


	3. Flores

_._

_**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ©**_

_Esta historia sí me pertenece, prohibido el plagio._

_._

_._

_Mil perdones por tardar tanto, no he encontrado un rincón para escribir. Este capítulo es extraño y un tanto desordenado, poco aclarador pero un poco necesario. Espero que podáis disfrutarlo._

_._

_Pies descalzos; Chapter III, flores._

_Ino; Tenten; ¿Neji? Ligeramente. La cursiva es empleada para los pensamientos de los personajes. _

.

* * *

–Soy una amapola, Tenten. –en la cabeza de Tenten solo cabía una posible respuesta: _sí, eres una puta amapola_.

–No lo eres, Ino.

–Mírame bien, ¿qué ves? Una Diosa griega. Soy preciosa y egoísta, soy una amapola.

–Deja la botella, por favor.

–A los hombres les gusta las amapolas, ¿sabes?

Cada vez que Ino hablaba de flores, a Tenten le pesaban los recuerdos. Su madre era aficionada al lenguaje de las flores y conocía todos sus significados. _Tenten, ven aquí, voy a decirte qué flor eres tú._

Su madre tenía la misma amabilidad en la mirada que Tenten pero era más suave al decir las cosas y no tan espontánea.

–Tenten, escúchame, soy una amapola. Preciosa, sin espinas a diferencia de la rosa, soy frágil y salvaje a la vez, una preciosa contradicción.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para describirte a ti misma de esa forma? –bufó divertida, parecía que con la botella en mano, Ino sacara una especie de pesimismo que adornaba con metáforas. Era divertido porque Ino era fuerte pero el alcohol la sensibilizaba y la desnudaba de sus pétalos.

–Tenemos una floristería familiar. Cuando traje mi primer novio, mi padre me regaló una amapola y aunque al principio no lo entendí, después me di cuenta de que era cruel conmigo. Maldita sea, mi padre sabía que era una amapola.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–Pudrirme en la soledad o matar a Sakura. –el rosa pastel y el rojo salvaje eran parecidos en calidez, pero ardían de tal forman que alcanzaban a cualquiera. Ino ardía siempre, de forma moderada y controlada, Sakura era espontánea y caótica.

–Algún día tendrás que solucionarlo. –Ino la miró sorprendida y después dibujó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mirando a Tenten con ojos abiertos y locos.

– ¿Es así cómo limpias tu conciencia, Tenten-san?

Tenten agachó el rostro, avergonzada y pensó que Ino era frágil en los brazos de cualquier hombre pero también pensó que era una gran hija de puta. Ino no era una amapola, era peor que eso porque mientras se le caían los pétalos, desgarraba a las personas como una planta carnívora. Se las comía.

Volvió a mirar a Ino y ésta añadió:

–Te quiero, Tenten, porque me cuidas y lo intentas, pero tú sabes que no basta con eso. Hay cosas que no puedes arreglar... empezando por ese anticuado peinado. –la risa resonó en el bar, elegante, sofisticada y frágil.

A veces quería escapar de todo pero después recordaba y sabía que no podía, huir ya no era una opción. Quería remediar los errores pero tampoco encontraba el arrepentimiento en ellos, todo lo que hizo o dejó de hacer fue por una meta y ya se sabe que en toda meta hay sacrificios. ¿Y qué sacrificó Tenten? Tal vez su moral, su amor, su inocencia… no estaba claro exactamente.

– ¿Crees que algún hombre escogerá una amapola en vez de una rosa? ¿Y crees que se arriesgará a deshacerse de todos los pétalos puramente bellos y superficiales para quedarse la parte oscura, gris, marrón y fea?

– Creo que te tomas demasiado en serio tu trabajo en la floristería y la opinión de tu padre. Y que eres más amable y buena de lo que tú crees, que somos demasiado cobardes y que esto es una mierda. Y sobre todo, creo que no deberías haberme dejado beber tanto porque se me escapa la alegría. –rieron las dos, de forma alocada, inhalando y expulsando toneladas de aire, abriendo y desencajando la mandíbula hasta que los músculos del estómago empezaron a doler y el diafragma les provocó un imparable hipo.

Aquella noche que durmió se sintió un poco mejor. Todo lo que no había conseguido decir en voz alta, lo había logrado gracias al alcohol, aquel hecho le pareció tan triste que rió por última vez con mirada triste antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente y con un insufrible malestar, se adentró en una de las clases magistrales como tantas otras veces y notó que en el lugar había surgido un elemento extraño y absorbente.

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? Se sentía pequeña e intimidada, acomplejada por una fuerza mayor. Se sentía observada y analizada, desnuda ante los ojos de algún Dios que todo lo veía y todo lo sabía. Desorientada y aturdida. ¡Parecía que fuera él! Pero no… la oscuridad no estaba presente, solo notaba poder. Los ojos eran claros y elegantes y no podía moverse. Se llamaba Neji Hyuga y un escalofrío le recorrió por la médula cuando escuchó su nombre entre cuchicheos.

Le extrañó que en un espacio universitario, lleno de aire fresco y diversidad, una sola persona pudiera acomplejar al resto con su solemne presencia. No recordaba aquel suceso ni en el instituto, donde existían aquellos alumnos más imponentes y astutos que destacaban en fuerza y carácter y conseguían mover los hilos del resto de compañeros, cuyas personalidades aún estaban sin definir.

Al salir de clase, se dirigió directamente a casa y durmió toda la tarde. Recordó por última vez el suave aliento de su madre diciéndole:

– Tenten, ven aquí, voy a decirte qué flor eres tú. – a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos, como si de un secreto se tratara. – Tenten, tú eres un clavel, pero no te voy a revelar qué tipo de clavel eres porque ni tú misma lo sabrás. – y aunque en ese momento no entendió nada, cuando logró comprenderlo, creyó que su madre era igual de cruel que el padre de Ino y se preguntaba si las flores, en general, no eran malvadas y frágiles a la vez, como los cristales que al romperse herían si los tocabas tal y como Ino hacía.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **

"Aunque es una flor hermosa, parece que es mejor no acercarse mucho a ella. Embellece los paisajes y, muchas juntas, crean preciosas paletas de color en la lejanía. Pero no tiene un olor portentoso ni nos aguanta, y de ella sacamos algo pérfido que mata a muchos hombres.

La amapola, entonces, será como esas personas que nos atraen y nos apasionan, que hacen el mundo mejor, pero que de ningún modo debemos atraer a nuestro lado, porque se destruye o nos destruye. Es una de esas manifestaciones con las que la naturaleza nos seduce pero nos aleja. Una flor muy flor, casi podríamos decir egoísta."

**ESTA INFORMACIÓN HA SIDO EXTRAÍDA DE INTERFLORA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TAN DETALLADA EXPLICACIÓN:**

**" .es/cosas-de-flores/el-significado-de-la-amapola/" **

.

_Espero que os haya gustado, devoradores/as de historias. _

_Dedicada a** Vistoria** y a **Tamit** por esos comentarios que tanto me animan a continuar._

_Ahora mismo empezaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Au revoir 3_

_._


	4. Actos

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ©**

Esta historia sí me pertenece, prohibido el plagio.

_Pies descalzos; Chapter IV: Naruto, Tenten & Ino. Actos (no sé por qué le he puesto este nombre, sinceramente)._

_Este capítulo resulta ser un palo más largo que los anteriores, pero aún es poco aclarador._

* * *

.

.

– Cuando tenga un coche no pienso llevarte.

– Cualquiera querría subirse contigo...

Y una vez más ganó ella. Naruto la miró con una expresión infantil, fingiendo enfado con la mirada entreabierta. A Tenten le encantaba _discutir_ de forma absurda con Naruto y dejarlo mal hasta que él empezara a moverse y a chillar como un niño pequeño, reclamando más consideración y reconocimiento hacia su persona. En esos momentos era cuando Tenten veía el brillo en sus ojos, el nerviosismo en sus gestos y la alegría en sus palabras; entonces podía relajarse y contagiarse por ese espíritu optimista y disfrutar más el día a día.

– ¡Todo el mundo querrá subirse a mi coche! Y entonces cuando arrepentida por tus palabras ofensivas me pidas subir, te miraré con superioridad y te contestaré: lo siento, tendrás que ir en autobús.

– ¿Con superioridad? Para mirar así debes ser superior. –continuó divertida.

– Tonterías, Tenten. –Su mirada se volvió más segura y empezó a hablar como si estuviera enseñando algo fundamental. –Las miradas de superioridad se ensayan delante del espejo, solo tienes que creerte superior, no serlo; como Sasuke. Él era un memo resentido pero míralo, se lo tenía demasiado creído. –a Tenten se le secó la boca de repente y se quedó sin nada que decir. _Sasuke Uchiha, _era un nombre difícil de digerir.

– Sí... tienes razón, Naruto. –contestó forzando una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que sí! –y sus gestos demostraron una falsa pedantería. De repente, pero, su actuación se detuvo y agachó sutilmente la mirada –es una pena que no todo el mundo lo sepa, ¿sabes? Me siento mal por Sakura.

– No lo sientas, desde siempre has hecho lo imposible para mantenerla feliz.

– Sí, pero sé que no vale nada. Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, nunca seré Sasuke.  
– Eres mejor que Sasuke. –lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que su tono se volvió más serio y su mirada más penetrante.

– Lo sé, pero Sakura no lo sabe. O tal vez sí, tal vez lo supiera desde que lo conoció y por eso se enamoró de esa forma.

– Eso ya no recae en ti, Naruto. No puedes obligar a nadie a quererte. –suspiró porque era el momento de decir la verdad y esta vez sin sonrisas y sin delicadeza. –Eres demasiado conformista, ¿sabes? No puedes perseguir algo que ya se ha escapado ni puedes aferrarte a algo que te hace feliz e infeliz a la vez. No es sano y no merece la pena.

– Lo sé, lo sé desde que empecé a salir con Sakura. Sus ojos distantes, lejanos, indiferentes duelen tanto... pero a la vez, su aroma, su rostro terciopelado, sus besos buscándome cuando intenta olvidar... me reconforta. ¿Con qué parte me quedo? ¿Qué parte cuenta? Para ti es fácil, no vives lo mismo que yo. – se hizo un silencio, Tenten observaba la mirada brillante y melancólica de su amigo y se sintió impotente y algo culpable. Naruto volvió a levantar la cabeza después de haber reflexionado algo importante – Creo que tendré un coche dentro de dos años y no quiero que Sakura se suba a él. Quiero que dentro de dos años sea tan egoísta como para decirle que no, que su falso amor no me basta y que quiero irme a encontrar uno nuevo. Quiero que dentro de dos años pueda ser completamente feliz, la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero de momento, no puedo irme porque moriría sin Sakura a mi lado, si no fuera mi copiloto. Yo sé que Sakura nunca va a quererme, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día yo pueda dejar de quererla tanto, tantísimo como ahora.

– Cuando llegue ese día, ¿me dejarás subirme a tu coche?- preguntó tímidamente con algo de humor.

– Serás la primera. –y esbozó tal sonrisa que el resto del día quedó iluminado.

Después de la charla con Naruto, que acabó en una discusión sobre gustos culinarios, fue a las últimas clases que le quedaban. Al entrar en el aula, repleta de gente, observó que solo quedaba un sitio libre al lado del señorito Hyuga como Ino y ella lo llamaban secretamente en forma de burla –se habían enterado que el nuevo alumno pertenecía a una familia adinerada y poderosa de la ciudad–.

– Hola, me llamo Tenten, seré tu compañera en esta clase, espero que no acabes suicidándote como mi último compañero. –dijo enérgicamente a la vez que bromeaba.

– Hmp, no me gustan los charlatanes y los bromistas. No te molestes en hablarme, avisada estás. –contestó sin mirarla y sin cambiar su inexpresividad facial.

– Oh, pues a mí no me gustan los imbéciles con un palo metido en el culo. Oye, tío, a mí me da igual que seas un amargado y que no quieras hablarme. Menos mal que has sido tan directo, así no tendré que esforzarme en ser amable con un capullo como tú, pero hazme un favor y guárdate esa pedantería y egocentrismo para ti porque me cabrea tanto que a lo mejor sí que acabas muerto. Avisado estás. –se sentó bruscamente en la silla y dejó su carpeta ruidosamente encima de la mesa. Toda esa intimidación que le causó Neji el primer día se había ido a la mierda. Tenten era la mujer más orgullosa del mundo y no dejaba que nadie le hablara así y sin ningún motivo. Sus compañeros se habían quedado anonadados ante tal reacción y Neji, aunque fuera tan inexpresivo, no esperó en ningún momento que alguien le contestara así y con tanta facilidad. Frunció el ceño y decidió ignorar a Tenten el resto de su vida.

– No puedo creérmelo, ¿has insultado al que es considerado un puto genio por todos?  
– Un puto gilipollas, querrás decir. –Corrigió rápidamente –ser un genio no te da derecho a comportarte como un imbécil.

– Eres una cabeza hueca que no mide sus palabras, Tenten. –respondió Ino antes de echarse a reír a carcajada limpia.

– No se lo digas a Naruto, empezaría a provocar a Neji y no quiero que le partan la cara.  
– No hablo con ese idiota, tranquila. Y últimamente menos, debido a que me mira tan mal por culpa de su querida novia.

– El amor es ciego.

– Y estúpido.

– ¿Lo dices por ti?

– Eres muy graciosa. ¿De dónde has sacado tanto valor? –las palabras eran punzantes, la mujer amapola que sabía mantenerse salvaje, distante, bella y egoísta no solo sabía herir a hombres, también a mujeres. Pero en ese momento, Tenten no vio las garras inquietas de Ino esperando a desgarrar, sino la molestia y el rencor de una niña humillada y pisoteada, avergonzada de sus propios actos y confusa consigo misma.

– Lo siento, Ino, no pretendía decir eso. A veces no pienso las cosas. –_jodida, jodida, estás bien jodida, Tenten. Soluciónalo antes de que los fantasmas te devoren, maldita zorra. _Se insultaba y se pegaba interiormente, recriminándose una y otra vez. De alguna forma, aquella situación llena de rencor daba lugar al humor macabro al cuál Tenten se acostumbraba demasiado rápido. Quería quitarle importancia, pero la culpabilidad y el malestar interior hacían que no pudiera andar hacia adelante. Todo aquel problema vino, si más no, a causa de Sasuke y su malévola personalidad. Aquel cabrón hipnotizó y jugó con todos a los que ella quería, provocando disputas, rivalidades y odio entre sus amigos mientras ella observaba la malicia y el engaño sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndose impotente y encolerizada. Si Sasuke no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas, posiblemente Sakura e Ino volverían a ser amigas, quizá Naruto y Sakura vivirían una verdadera historia de amor y no la patraña que intentaban aparentar. Si ella hubiera reaccionado desde el principio, quizá podría haber evitado todo aquello y ahora mismo Ino no la atacaría de esa forma tan sutil y malévola. _Jodido Sasuke Uchiha, _aún le entraban escalofríos al recordar su nombre.

– No te culpes, si pasó fue porque fue necesario, ¿no? Nunca actúas sin motivo y tampoco actúas con maldad. Joder, lo único que me molesta es no saber el motivo. – ¿El motivo? La castaña creyó que a esas alturas tendrían que saber diferenciar el motivo por el cual Tenten se metió de lleno en la cabeza del lobo. Esa falta de reflexión por parte, no solamente de Ino en aquel momento, sino de tantas veces de Sakura e incluso de Naruto le pareció tan egoísta que no pudo evitar contestar de forma tan brusca.

– Estabais ciegas, malditas egoístas. –su confianza se agrandó. – Hice lo que hice porque fue necesario y sé que estuvo mal. Pero nunca, nunca os culpé de vuestros actos y os recriminé por ellos porque sabía que estabais descontroladas. Joder, Ino, ya estoy harta de tanta mierda.

Tenten no tenía remordimientos, obró justo cómo creyó hacerlo, justo cómo tenía que hacerlo para terminar de alguna forma con una situación absurda. De alguna forma, las consecuencias no las consiguió predecir y en vez de arrancar de raíz el problema, arrastró todas aquellas emociones negativas cosechadas por sus amigos. Obró justo cómo debía, aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto, aún sabiendo que quizá habían otras formas para solucionar los problemas, supo que con Sasuke nunca resultaría ser así. ¿Era culpable de todo aquello? Sí. ¿Fue necesario? Sí. ¿Valía actualmente la pena? Le gustaba creer que sí.

La malvada mujer que andaba sobre cristales, así es cómo se veía Tenten cada mañana en el espejo, porque ella rompió ilusiones y engaños y pisaba a sus amigos con tristeza, intentando juntar los pedazos rotos mientras se hería los pies.

¿Cuánta responsabilidad pensaba cargar sobre sus hombros morenos?

* * *

.

.

_¡Oh, bien, finalmente he conseguido hacer este capítulo en 24h!_

_Esta historia está desordenada y desequilibrada, intentaré aclarar las cosas lo máximo que pueda._

.

_Aquí ya es hora de irse a dormir, así que buenas noches, devoradores/as de historias._

_Oh, Neji... hacía falta tanto que alguien te contestara así, genio de los cojones. 3_


	5. Reina abeja

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ©**

Esta historia sí me pertenece, prohibido el plagio.

.

_Tenten, Ino, (Shino)._

_Pies descalzos; Chapter V: Reina abeja._

_Fuck, tendré que profundizar en el personaje de Ino, sí, qué remedio._

_._

_._

* * *

.

La fiesta que Ino había catalogado como totalmente tranquila y sin extrañezas, se veía convertida a sus ojos en un montón de personas borrachas y drogadas bailando de forma horrible entre botellas vacías hasta caerse al suelo para luego reírse. Lo peor de aquella patética situación es que Tenten no podía alardear de ser responsable en ese momento, pues su nivel de alcohol en sangre hacía que se tambaleara de la misma forma y riera a carcajada limpia sin una razón aparente. Aún estando borracha, debido a su metabolismo y a sus pasadas experiencias, toleraba bastante el alcohol y aún era consciente de todo lo que pasaba y mantenía el control de todas sus acciones.

Se dejó caer de una forma brusca en un sofá de aquel amplio salón, no recordaba de qué amigo de Ino pertenecía esa casa pero resultaba ser bastante grande y acogedora a pesar de la situación que se daba. Observó a su derecha cómo Naruto estaba a punto de acostarse allí mismo con una castaña que no recordaba haber visto en su vida. Agradeció interiormente que Sakura no se encontrara en la fiesta a causa de los exámenes finales, porque aunque aquella misma tarde ella y Naruto habían roto por cuarta vez aquel mes, sabía que sería capaz de enzarzarse en una pelea infantil con aquella pobre chica y ella, en ese maldito momento, no se encontraba con fuerzas para separar a dos crías.

– Naruto ha triunfado y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

– ¿En casa de quién estamos, Ino?

– De Shino, y más te vale recordarlo porque se ofende con facilidad si la gente no recuerda su nombre o si ignora su presencia. Traumas infantiles o algo así.

– Tienes amigos tan raros como tú, no sé por qué me traes a estos sitios, tengo una pinta horrible.

– ¿Qué hablas? Tienes a cinco tíos babeando enfrente, el haberte soltado el pelo y pintado los labios de ese rojo intenso te da ese aire salvaje que tanto me pone. –Tenten creía que lo decía en serio, y es que Ino ya había tenido pasados encuentros lésbicos y en su estado de embriagadez no descartaba que buscara unos labios rojos intensos.

– Uno no debería tomar decisiones estando tan borracho, no pienso acostarme con ninguno de ellos. –y se rió porque ni ella se creía tales palabras.

Tenten era alegre e inocente, poseía un amor limpio y sincero hacia sus amigos, su simpleza no buscaba romances apasionados, situaciones complejas, aventuras o excentricidades, se limitaba a vivir el día a día con alegría, esperando encontrar las pequeñas cosas que le faltaban. Aún así resultaba ser absolutamente compleja en algunas situaciones; le gustaba la sencillez y la pureza de lo blanco, la hacían estar tranquila y feliz pero a veces se le antojaba caprichos, deseos, aventuras y experiencias, aunque fueran momentáneas y puntuales, necesitaba algo de energía; sus huesos esperaban rebosantes de un poco de adrenalina, unas cuantas sacudidas. Sus músculos, su corazón y sus nervios buscaban el impulso y la locura; Tenten quería pasiones, en todos los sentidos, desde el disfrutar de la buena comida con Chouji, hasta la adrenalina de meterse en peleas infantiles con Kiba y Naruto, y sobre todo, cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía, el sexo descontrolado, frenético y electrizante la dominaba. Tenten era una mujer de pétalos blancos, pura y sencilla que albergaba ese clavel rojo intenso, pasional, deseoso de ser conquistado y de conquistar con maestría un cuerpo ajeno, para ser explorado y acariciado hasta alcanzar el éxtasis.

Sentía el deseo y tuvo que levantarse del sofá al verse sofocada, al ver que su temperatura aumentada y sus labios se entreabrían debido a aquel pensamiento fugaz. Necesitaba una copa, tal vez dos, para aclarar –o más bien perder el control de– la mente.

– Tenten, cielo, estás sudando. –la coquetería de Ino la paralizó y la sacudió un par de segundos infinitos . – ¿Quieres que salgamos fuera?

– Estaría bien que esta vez me ayudaras a buscar a algún candidato, ya me entiendes, para desahogarme y liberarme de las tensiones acumuladas. –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con picardía. Ino se sorprendió de ese gesto, la coquetería era tan poco vista en Tenten que aquel acto la desarmaba incluso a ella. Pensaba que el rojizo de sus labios iban a comerse sus azulados ojos. Su cuerpo se encendió como una cerilla y tuvo que parpadear dos veces antes de reaccionar. Una vez que lo hizo sonrió con la misma picardía, se apartó la rubia coleta sofisticada que siempre llevaba y cogió del brazo a Tenten.

– Tal vez Shino te interese, al fin y al cabo tiene una expresión misteriosa y ensombrecida, como a ti te gusta.

¡Y vaya si le gustó! Shino era una persona silenciosa, tranquila, de movimientos suaves e insonoros, que parecía pasivo y demasiado serio. Tenten descubrió que la energía la utilizaba en la cama: tenía un cuerpo duro y estaba bien dotado. Aún así mantenía esa suavidad cuando acariciaba su piel y apretaba sus pechos, delineando con la lengua su lóbulo, pegando más su pecho masculino y blanco contra la espalda femenina y morena. Sus caricias, sus besos y sus suspiros y gruñidos extasiaron a Tenten, que pudo saciar sus deseos palpitantes.

Salió de la habitación de Shino, mientras él seguía vistiéndose. Lo observó un par de segundos más antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras y buscó a Ino entre la muchedumbre de gente que fumaba y se besaba mutuamente, la encontró a horcajadas de un chico extremadamente pálido, con los contornos faciales ligeramente dibujados. Ino mantenía sus gestos elegantes y sofisticados, miraba a ese chico de una forma altiva y superior, como si fuera afortunado de tocar las suaves curvas que su cuerpo poseía. Tenten no apartaba la mirada, le fascinaba la forma en que Ino manejaba la situación, siempre distante, marcando el límite y el acercamiento, ella daba la orden de continuar con los besos o de apartar el contacto de la piel. Ino siempre mandaba, hipnotizaba y controlaba la situación, era una auténtica reina abeja, y aunque tuvieras la suerte de fundirte con ella, nunca, y absolutamente nunca llegarías a adentrarte en su mundo y en su cabeza. Poseía esa barrera impenetrable formada por su belleza y su frialdad que nadie había logrado traspasar.

Siguió observando hasta que sus lenguas empezaron a luchar y sus cuerpos a pegarse como si de dos imanes se trataran, metálicos y fríos –como el carácter de Ino con los hombres y la sonrisa de aquel individuo que veía con desconfianza–. Tenten era impulsiva y salvaje en la cama y se imaginaba a Ino enérgica pero elegante, siempre con una imagen bella y arreglada; y pensó por un momento "¿qué pasaría si se mezclara lo caótico con lo sofisticado?" Se abofeteó interiormente porque de ninguna manera podía acostarse con Ino. Centró su imagen en Naruto, el cual dormía con la bragueta bajada y supuso que también había complacido a sus demonios interiores, volvió a mirar a la pareja hambrienta y se sorprendió al ver que Ino la miraba mientras aquel chico le devoraba el cuello. Qué oscuros parecían en ese momento sus ojos azules, que por nada del mundo apartaba de sus labios rojizos, Ino sonreía con los labios hinchados y a veces se mordía el labio inferior mientras apretaba con la mano al chico para que mordiera y succionara más su clavícula. Incluso cuando gemía por el placentero contacto, no apartaba la mirada de su amiga Tenten y ésta, sorprendida y acalorada empezaba a perder el control de la situación. Toda aquella casa estaba cubierta de neblina y un aire espeso, el alcohol corría por las paredes y Tenten se veía flotando, sin la capacidad de razonar y manteniendo la mirada en un punto concreto, rubio y malévolo.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creo que aún podemos pasarlo mejor. –la voz profunda de Shino estaba a un centímetro de su oreja y se alegró que apareciera en ese momento de máxima calentura. Tenten giró su cuerpo para besar con necesidad a Shino e irse con él otra vez a su habitación. Ino contempló la imagen furiosa al haber perdido aquella oportunidad y decidió centrarse más en aquel chicho llamado Sai.

Aquella noche, Tenten folló pensando en Ino.

Al día siguiente, se levantó de la cama, con un leve mareo, recogió sus cosas con toda la rapidez que pudo y abandonó la habitación sin más. Bajó las escaleras y no encontró a Ino lo cual agradeció silenciosamente. Despertó de un puntapié a Naruto y le ordenó marcharse inmediatamente. De camino a casa, Tenten recordaba todas las imágenes vividas aquella noche y apretó el puño con fuerza.

– ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que Ino es una jodida perversa, maliciosa y fría?

– No hace falta, da demasiado miedo esa tía.

– Joder, sí.

A Tenten le pareció de mal gusto que Ino utilizara ese juego tan sucio y frío con ella, para engañarla y confundirla, tambaleando aún más su amistad. Era fría como el hielo, no le parecía justo que siguiera comportándose de esa forma cuando Sasuke volvió ese jodido juego en su contra aquella vez que intentó tirárselo. Por primera vez en su vida, Ino experimentó la obsesión y la pérdida de control, la debilidad. ¿No le bastaba eso para dejar de ser tan egoísta?

* * *

_._

_Siento tardar tanto en subir los capítulos. Jodidos exámenes finales._

_Este capítulo es poco convincente. Me veo obligada a profundizar en la descripción de Ino, que resulta ser una mujer/niña salvaje._

_._

_¿Tenten & Shino? Era una fantasía. Shino es intrigante con sus gafas de Sol. Dios, sí._

_._

_Espero que os haya gustado, devoradores/as de historias. **BeWild.**_


	6. Responsabilidades

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ©**

Esta historia sí me pertenece, prohibido el plagio.

.

_Tenten, Naruto._

_Pies descalzos; Chapter VI: Responsabilidades._

_**Nota de la autora:** esta historia es demasiado lenta. Quiero más acción, joder._

* * *

La jaqueca podía con ella. No creía que pudiera aguantar una hora más en aquel maldito infierno: Las agujas del reloj se clavaban en su sien, los pasos del profesor hacían eco en su cabeza en forma de tambor, y las explicaciones amartillaban su cabeza hasta romperla en mil pedazos. Resaca, el castigo de su descontrol. Creía que podía soportar las clases después de la fiesta, pero estaba a punto de deshacerse en su asiento el cual se volvía más duro e incómodo a cada segundo.

– Oye, puedo leerte la mente.- giró la cabeza a su derecha mientras sus ojos intentaban abrirse con dificultad para enfocar ese punto rancio y amargo que tenía como compañero. – Me da igual lo que pienses. –añadió con dificultad para dejarse caer nuevamente encima del pupitre mareada. Menuda pesadilla.

– No tengo el más mínimo interés en ti. –Neji se mantuvo en su postura gélida –no es de mi incumbencia tu patética vida. –si bien lo añadió con tono indiferente, Tenten pudo apreciar la burla en su interior. Ver a Tenten en ese estado fue la venganza perfecta para Neji después de la cortante respuesta que Tenten le profirió aquel primer día.

– Déjame, déjame... –murmuró con la cabeza posicionada en el pupitre mientras intentaba taparse las orejas con sus manos. Tenten ya no sabía qué quería callar, si la insufrible voz gruesa y grave de su compañero o los susurros que aún recordaba de Shino. Se avergonzaba, no por lo ocurrido, sino por su falta de control cuando bebía. ¡Maldita sea, casi cayó en el juego de Ino!

– Hmp. Patético.

Llevaba dos semanas sentándose al lado del "Prepotente Hyuga" y no lo aguantaba, no solo por sus aires de superioridad, sino por esa expresión indiferente y un tanto intimidante que lo hacían tan misterioso. Parecía ser un enigma de carne y hueso. Esa clase de persona por la cual sientes miedo de acercarte pero la curiosidad te anima a observarlo. Aunque por más curioso que fuera, el trato frío que ofrecía alejaba el interés de Tenten en conocer a ese hombre cada vez más.

No aguantó toda la jornada, y antes de poder realizar las dos siguientes clases, decidió irse directa a casa.  
Atravesaba el campus con pasos pesados, intentando dibujar un aspecto más sereno en su rostro. Demasiado alcohol. _No deberías jugarte el curso de esta forma. Al menos no cometiste más errores._ Suspiró. Estaba cansada, la noche anterior le había dado en qué pensar. No se atrevía a ver a Ino, se sentía asqueada e incluso decepcionada de su comportamiento.

Antes de poder cruzar todo el exterior tropezó con alguien desconocido que por alguna extraña razón recordaba haber visto.

– Oh, tú eres la amiga de Ino. Ayer estuviste en su fiesta, me acuerdo perfectamente. –se trataba del chico con el que su amiga había estado follando. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

– Es verdad... Hola... Soy Tenten...- aunque quisiera, su estado no le permitía ser más amable.

– Me llamo Sai, un placer. –y algo en su voz, en su sonrisa y en su mirada la inquietó. Sonreía ampliamente, sin enseñar los dientes, con simpatía; pero, por alguna razón, aquel chico pálido, Sai le pareció distante, como si no estuviera mirándola y escuchándola aunque desde fuera se viera así. Palabras vacías. Gestos de hipocresía. Ella frunció el ceño.

– Un placer, Sai... Aunque me gustaría poder charlar contigo para conocerte un poco más, creo que si no voy a casa moriré aquí mismo. No sé si me explico...

– El alcohol, supongo que algunos lo necesitan. No te preocupes. –y volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan espeluznante. Tenten no supo a qué se refería exactamente, pero decidió no dar más vueltas e irse a la cama hasta que el cerebro dejara de rebotar con tanta fuerza en su cráneo.

Durmió durante toda la mañana y por la tarde decidió ir al bar de Chouji. Una especie de taberna pequeña y mal iluminada. El lugar estaba dirigido por Chouza, el padre de Chouji, que adornó el bar con cuadros grotescos y extraños, en los que se apreciaban guerreros y samuráis japoneses a los que el autor había pintado alguna mal formación o algún gesto obsceno. Definitivamente aquel lugar no tendría éxito alguno en un futuro. Acostumbraba a frecuentarlo vecinos del barrio y amigos de la familia que pasaban tardes enteras disfrutando de la cerveza y el tabaco. Normalmente se encontraban Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Naruto reunidos en una mesa, hablando de tetas, deporte o comida a la vez que bebían alcohol barato y Shikamaru fumaba cantidades nombrosas de tabaco. Tenten solía visitarlos cuando no tenía que hacer nada después de la Universidad.

– Tenten, preciosa, cuánto tiempo sin verte. –el propietario tenía un amigable trato hacia todos sus clientes. Era un hombre cariñoso y robusto que solía chillar en vez de hablar.

– Me alegro de verte, Chouza, he pensado que me iría bien pasar un buen rato con esos imbéciles de allí. –señaló la mesa de sus escandalosos amigos mientras chillaba lo último para que fijaran sus ojos en ella.

– ¿A quién llamas imbécil? Maldita empollona come libros. –Kiba solía repetirle con sorna lo rata de biblioteca que llegaba a ser a veces.

– Al menos tendré un futuro. Me reiré tanto de ti... –aprovechando el estado ebrio en que se encontraba, Tenten empezó a darle cancha a Kiba para que se picara.

– Oye, oye, te he dicho un millón de veces que ser un puto profesor de educación física es un puto oficio respetable, joder

– Sí, menudo profesor de educación física... hasta Naruto es más rápido que tú, y eso que el imbécil se alimenta de cerveza únicamente.

– Eres mala, Tenten, nunca te insulto yo a ti. –Naruto adoptó un gesto infantil. –No deberías ser tan mala puta. –y rió sin saber lo que había dicho.

– Joder, Naruto, eres más escandaloso que Ino y Sakura juntas. –añadió aburrido Shikamaru.

– No por algo están juntos el idiota y la histérica de Haruno. –exclamó Kiba removiéndose en su asiento. –de todas formas no deberías hablar, Shikamaru, tú estuviste con la otra rubia desquiciada; aunque en cierta medida te entiendo, esos melones tenían razón para... –una mano veloz se incrustó a conciencia en la cara de Kiba, tirándolo de la silla. Naruto se abalanzó encima de él para enzarzarse en una pelea como tantas veces pasadas.

– Joder, ya estamos otra vez. Si mencionas a Sakura el otro enloquece. –Shikamaru se quejó exasperado pero permaneció inmóvil sin intentar separar a Kiba y Naruto. Por su parte, Chouji intentaba distanciarlos con una sonrisa divertida y amable en el rostro. El lugar ensombrecido, los gritos innecesarios, las peleas estúpidas, la cerveza estropeando el aspecto de aquellas personas, el humo molesto que se pegaba a la piel y las tristes personas de aquel lugar daban a Tenten una sensación cálida y acogedora que provocaba en ella una amplia y alegre sonrisa.

– Acompáñame a fumar fuera, Tenten, necesito hablar contigo mientras estos dos se pelean. –Shikamaru se levantó despacio de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de forma vaga sin esperar una respuesta de Tenten.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Shikamaru? –empezó directamente ella después de seguirlo.

– No, nada, solo quería saber cómo está Ino, nada más.

– Ah, bueno, sigue en las mismas. Muy superficial, muy elegante, muy egoísta y muy cobarde. Ya sabes, quiere aparentar que nada pasa, pero ya no puede disimular tan bien el hecho de que se siente como una mierda. Supongo que como todos.

– Joder, qué mierda. Siempre se mantiene en las mismas, se esconde la maldita rata cobarde. Piensa que escondiendo su amabilidad conseguirá algo. –Suspiró –no se da cuenta que con ese carácter espantoso que muestra atrae a descerebrados, sociópatas y criminales.

– Fue un jodido golpe para ella, ya sabes. Nunca se mostró tal y cómo era y cuando lo hizo se equivocó de persona. –Tenten dijo lo último con miedo. Shikamaru agachó un poco más la cabeza y sonrió de forma triste.

– La muy imbécil... tan lista que se cree y no se dio cuenta que no hacía falta que mostrara nada. No hacía falta, yo podía verlo. –terminó su cigarrillo y echó sus manos al cuello soltando un largo suspiro. Miró a Tenten de reojo –tú también deberías dejarte de tantas historias, te pasas la vida cargando con los demás, cargando con responsabilidades que no son tuyas. Oye, mira, pasara lo que pasara, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Deberías abandonar esa mierda.

– Es difícil, supongo. Si ahora dejara de preocuparme de Ino no me sentiría a gusto. Es algo que quiero conservar, algo que quiero hacer que vuelva a la normalidad.

– No puedes salvar a nadie, Tenten. Es imposible. Aunque tampoco puedes abandonar a nadie como hice yo. No, señor, porque al final, de alguna forma te abandonas a ti mismo. No sé, es una mierda. No puedes dejar que te echen mierda pero tampoco puedes irte sin más. ¿Qué haces cuando algo se rompe? Pegarlo, ¿no? Pero... ¿Y si no se puede? Al final, de alguna forma, lo tirarás y tendrás más cuidado de no romper nada nuevo. –el cigarrillo se consumía en el suelo y Tenten y Shikamaru lo observaban mientras reflexionaban.

– Aunque intentes no romper nada más, seguirás siendo torpe. –Shikamaru rió.

– Tienes razón, pero... joder, yo también soy un cobarde que aunque corra no consigue huir. Patético.

Se formó un gran silencio, había una sensación pesada y espesa en aquellos dos cuerpos. No sabían qué hacer con Ino. Era una mujer, una chica, una niña difícil. Una niña malcriada que chillaba sin escuchar opinión ajena mientras conservaba en una de sus manos la inocencia y la esperanza de que algún príncipe la salvaría. Era una chica que bebía para evadirse y coqueteaba y se insinuaba a personas por el simple hecho de sentirse grandiosa. Y una mujer porque bueno, era inteligente y en el fondo tenía un carácter sofisticado y elegante. Ino era muchas cosas, indefinidas y extrañas que convivían en su interior. No era más que una romántica esperando la persona ideal, encerrada en una jaula de hierro creada por ella misma.

Shikamaru intentó sacarla de ahí, pero su falta de expresividad y sus gestos vagos y perezosos hicieron creer a Ino que en realidad le importaba una mierda a Shikamaru cómo de buena podía ser ella. Sasuke, en cambio, no hablaba, pero su misterioso aspecto, su atractivo y su profunda mirada acompañada de esa encantadora sonrisa hicieron que Ino delirara hasta quedar desarmada. A Sasuke le importaba una mierda la gente, obviamente. Le importaba una mierda Ino, Sakura, Naruto y todo el planeta. Se sentía superior y quiso demostrarlo jodiendo a todo aquel que pudiera. ¡Y vaya si lo hizo! Acabó desbancando a Shikamaru, enloqueciendo a Naruto, deprimiendo a Ino y cambiando a Sakura.

Volvieron a entrar al recinto, Kiba y Naruto ya no se peleaban, bien al contrario, reían y cantaban mientras devoraban comida que seguramente Chouji había pagado.

– Tenten-san, ven a sentarte con nosotros. Venga, que se enfría.

– No, Naruto, creo que me iré a casa a malgastar mi tiempo en la televisión.

– ¿Televisión? Joder, haberlo dicho antes, mi puto vecino ha quitado la antena de televisión y me ha dejado sin disfrutar, el muy cabrón.

– Eso es porque siempre estás armando escándalo cuando miras cualquier cosa. –añadió Chouji riéndose.

– Me la tiene jurada ese cabrón.

– Bueno, Naruto, deberías despedirte ya. Porque me pienso ir sin ti. Adiós, tíos, otro día me apuntaré a una pelea con vosotros.

– Adiós, empollona. –gritó Kiba mientras ella salía del bar. Naruto corría tropezándose tras Tenten.

– Joder, Tenten, espérame, he leído que hacen una película al estilo _spaguetthi western_ esta noche.

– ¿Quién coño ve esas películas aún, Naruto?

– Un buen festival de tiros siempre ayuda a dormir bien.-–la silenciosa noche se llenaba con los gritos efusivos de Naruto y los sermones que Tenten le daba por tales gritos.

Naruto se había quedado dormido en la butaca con la mano en el bol de palomitas y envuelto en el sonido de dos vaqueros disparándose balas en un bar, mientras una condenada pianola seguía sonando. Tenten levantó la mirada del ordenador en el que terminaba de redactar un trabajo de la Universidad. _¿Quién coño continúa tocando la pianola entre tiros?_ Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la butaca, le pegó un par de patadas para despertar a Naruto

– Oye, tú, decide si quieres quedarte a dormir aquí o te irás a tu puñetera casa. Es muy tarde, ¿sabes?

– Sí, sí... llamaré a Sakura para decirle que hoy no iré a verla.

– A estas horas Sakura no te abriría la puerta. Ni Sakura, ni cualquier individuo que no tenga insomnio.

– Pero hoy no la he visto, seguramente estará preocupada mi Sakura-chan.

Tenten giró la cara y soltó una pequeña risa silenciosa, inaudible. Quería ocultar su reacción al escuchar las ilusorias palabras de Naruto. _Sakura no quiere a Naruto y nunca lo hará. Qué idiota_. Su burla mental quedó interrumpida.

– Oye, sé en qué estás pensando. Piensas que Sakura no se preocupa por mí y que le importo una mierda, pero no es así. Se preocupa de que no cometa estupideces, por eso me grita tanto. –su mirada se veía seria y convencida, un tanto desafiante.

– Y justo cuando no podías parecer más idiota... -–sonaba cínica, utilizaba ese tono prepotente tan poco característico en ella. Al ver el enfado de Naruto soltó una pequeña risa y añadió. – ¿Qué? Es verdad. Es una cría egoísta y tonta que se dejó engañar por un imbécil, por Sasuke. –Naruto paró en seco y hundió su rostro para que ella no pudiera verlo. Tenten paró en seco _¿Qué haces? Es tu puto amigo, so gilipollas._

– Naruto... lo siento. –su tono se había vuelto tan afectivo y cariñoso como siempre. –No digo que Sakura sea mala persona, es inteligente y amable pero te exprime demasiado y carga sobre ti responsabilidades que no te pertenecen.  
– Yo también lo siento, Tenten. Tengo que hacerlo por ella, no solo porque la quiera, también se lo prometí. Prometí que cuidaría de ella y tendrías que haber visto sus ojos. –hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron más al recordar seguramente aquel hecho. –Brillaban, Tenten, brillaban muchísimo... en ese momento me di cuenta que me necesitaba. Creyó en mis palabras y yo, yo solo pensé que podía conformarme con eso.

– Pequeño tornado, te conformas con unos ojos enormes y una amable sonrisa.

– Sí, pero al menos yo me conformo con algo. –enfocó su vista en ella, frunciendo el ceño. –Tú vives por y para los demás. ¿Qué nos debes? Más bien te debemos a ti. –algo en aquellas palabras le recordó a la actitud de Sai.

– Dilo.

– ¿Qué?

– Di eso último.

-– ¿El qué? ¿Que te debemos a ti?

– Sí, eso... Mírate, no puedes mirarme a los ojos, los bajas hacia el suelo, tú, pequeño mentiroso... –su voz sonaba fría, baja.

– Lo siento, sé que lo hiciste por nosotros pero entiéndelo, no fue un método adecuado. Mentir de esa forma, sea cual sea la persona está mal, incluso siendo Sasuke.

– Lo sé, no me sentí orgullosa por ello. Tenía que hacer algo y lo hice. No sé si fue lo adecuado, si valió la pena, pero pensé que tal vez serviría... me equivoqué. –no se atrevía a encararlo, sentía auténtica vergüenza. –llama a Sakura, dile que estás a salvo conmigo. Es tarde y debo irme a dormir, buenas noches. –fingió amabilidad que por supuesto no caló.

– Buenas noches, Tenten, descansa.

Se dirigió a un ritmo lento y pausado hacia su habitación. Con las manos reseguía el _gotelé_ de la pared. Notaba el cuerpo pesado y se dejó caer encima de su cama mientras se maldecía interiormente por haber escapado de la conversación. _Eres una cobarde._

–Yo solo quería librarme de Sasuke, quería mandar lejos al muy cabrón... –susurró antes de caer dormida.

* * *

.

.

_Joder, joder, ya estoy de vacaciones. Esto va a avanzar a partir de **YA**._

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. _

_Acabo de leer el capítulo anterior que escribí, pensaba que había descrito más la escena en la que Shino y Tenten se acuestan. Me he quedado con más ganas de fantasear... Dios, Shino, eres tan interesante..._

_._

**_Cada vez me cae peor Sasuke, pequeño niño consentido._**

_._

_Espero que os haya gustado, devoradores/as de historias. **BeWild.**_


	7. Cicatrices

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ©**

Esta historia sí me pertenece, prohibido el plagio.

.

.

_Tenten, Sakura, Ino._

_Pies descalzos; Chapter VII: Cicatrices._

.

**NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA Y ESENCIAL:**

1. EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO, NARUTO Y TENTEN SE ENCUENTRAN EN CASA DE ELLA. ESTE CAPÍTULO ES POSTERIOR A ESE DÍA.

2. ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, DEBÉIS ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN **"IF YOU WANT ME"** DE **MARKÉTA IRGLOVÁ**. EL SIGNIFICADO TAMBIÉN ESTÁ RELACIONADO CON EL CONTENIDO DE LA TRAMA.

.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo._ Las musas son unas egoístas._

* * *

– Sé dónde está tu hermano.

– Eso es imposible.

– Te lo demostraré.

La puerta fue golpeada, Tenten se levantó de la cama sudando y con una sensación pesada en el pecho. A esas alturas aún seguía soñando (torturándose) con lo mismo.

Se dirigió a la puerta desorientada y al abrirla se topó con una Sakura pálida y despeinada. Su aspecto estaba muy demacrado, dos grandes ojeras moradas se dibujaban bajo sus ojos seguramente a causa de insomnio. Los huesos de su clavícula se marcaban exageradamente, se veía en general más delgada y el movimiento continuo de sus ojos extremadamente abiertos demostraba un estado de nerviosismo extremo.

– Sakura, ¿qué hora es? ¿Va todo bien? –la hizo entrar cuidadosamente al salón.

– Estoy buscando algo o alguien, no sé muy bien qué.

– Dios, te ves exhausta, debe ser por el estrés seguramente. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

– No, llevo días bebiendo cafeína únicamente y no puedo aguantar nada más. Pensé que estarías con Ino, tal vez.

– No, Sakura, últimamente la he visto poco. –agachó la cabeza avergonzada al recordar el por qué.

– ¿Aún tienes la guitarra? –Tenten hizo una mueca de extrañeza a causa de esa pregunta tan repentina. Sakura no parecía escuchar nada más que sus propios pensamientos. Se veía como una pequeña chica frágil que temblaba con el sutil contacto del viento. Tenten intentaba seguir esa marabunta de pensamientos inconcretos que iba soltando en una conversación incoherente.

– Me parece que sí, espera, creo que está en el estudio. –sentó a Sakura en el sofá. Ésta mantenía las rodillas juntas, las manos encima de ellas y los ojos abiertos, centrados en un punto inconcreto de la sala de estar. _I have a war in my mind_ recordaba.

Tenten buscó la guitarra entre los rincones de papeles y trabajos que había estado elaborando durante tanto tiempo y que le habían quitado los momentos de placer junto su guitarra en esos últimos años. La encontró entre libros de la Universidad, al levantar el instrumento del suelo un berenjenal de papeles cayeron al suelo. Al agacharse para ordenarlos pudo distinguir uno que parecía ser una ficha de datos: _Uchiha Itachi_. El nombre la colapsó, dejó la ficha sobre la mesa y se sujetó unos breves –largos– segundos en la madera para poder recomponerse del shock y analizar los recuerdos que surcaban su mente.

– Sé dónde está tu hermano.

– Eso es imposible.

– Te lo demostraré. Esta ficha contiene su expediente académico, tu hermano dejó constancia de su ida a Estados Unidos.

– Dame eso.

– No, a cambio quiero algo, Sasuke.

– Tenten, ¿va todo bien? – Sakura la despertó de ese breve shock en el cual se encontraba. Aún conservaba su tono de voz natural pese al nerviosismo.

– S–sí, la acabo de encontrar. –se dirigió al salón de nuevo y entregó su guitarra a Sakura. –Estará desafinada.

– Sí, hace tiempo que no la tocamos, ¿eh? –entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa dulce y cálida que hizo desaparecer ese aura espeluznante.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando versionábamos las bandas sonoras de esas películas tan románticas? Recuerdo que me hacías unos coros geniales. Naruto siempre las estropeaba con sus gritos, Ino movía la cabeza de esa forma –hizo una pausa recordando la imagen fresca de Ino –tan y tan suave al ritmo de la guitarra; flotaba en el aire, ¿no crees? Shikamaru la miraba de forma vaga pero sé que memorizaba cada uno de sus movimientos porque tenía los gestos más gráciles del mundo. –Tenten asintió sonriente– Y después estaba Sasuke-kun parado en una esquina de la habitación y yo intentaba hacer que todas las canciones cursilonas llegaran hasta él. Lo recuero tan bien... –acariciaba la madera con la palma de su mano, la pequeña chica perdida estaba cargada de fuertes emociones aquella noche. Tenten elaboró su teoría: Seguramente había estado recordando con nostalgia el pasado y los buenos momentos que durante tiempo vivió con todos y esto no había permitido que pudiera dormir durante días; lo sabía bien porque a ella también le sucedía a veces.

– Sakura, yo...

– _Are you really here? __Or am I dreaming?_ –las cuerdas resonaban entre sus dedos, solo podía contemplar a Sakura cantando majestuosamente. –_I can't tell dreams from truth for it's been so long since I have seen you. __I can hardly remember your face anymore_ –hizo una pausa después de mencionar la última frase. –El otro día me di cuenta que estaba empezando a olvidar la cara de Sasuke-kun y empecé a llorar. Busqué tantas fotos de él que Naruto se cabreó y se fue dando golpes por la casa. No me importó, no excesivamente porque empecé a recordar muchos momentos con Sasuke y me sentí bien. Solo empecé a echar de menos a Naruto cuando los recuerdos no podían ocultar esa sensación de soledad que sentía desde su ida. Y entonces me pregunté, ¿Cuándo me volví una persona tan terrible? No hice nada para evitar que Naruto se marchase, es más, ni siquiera me importó –centró su mirada en el suelo, asustada, perpleja.

– Estás en un momento difícil, es normal que actúes así. –Sakura sonrió tristemente, sabía que a pesar de las palabras de Tenten no era normal su comportamiento depresivo y paranoico.

Volvió a poner dedos sobre los trastes y continuó.

– _When I get really lonely and the distance causes our only silence I think of you smiling__  
__with pride in your eyes a lover that sighs_. –volvió a sonreír recordando esa sonrisa tan fría y sutil de Sasuke y empezó a sollozar levemente manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara. –Me siento tan sola sin Sasuke-kun, Tenten. –los sollozos se volvieron llantos, las lágrimas caían encima de aquella guitarra clásica. Tenten posó un brazo sobre su hombro y como respuesta Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello desesperadamente para abrazarla.

– Sakura... lo siento muchísimo. –y de verdad que lo sentía, empezó a sentirse culpable de todo aquello.

– Sé que me dijisteis que no era bueno para mí, sé que complicó las cosas con Ino, sé que a veces no se portaba bien conmigo pero tenéis que creerme, era buena persona. Solo necesitaba comprensión, solo un poco de comprensión... –Tenten apretó su agarre para que pudiera desahogarse en ella. Sasuke no era buena persona, de eso estaba convencida pero cuando veía ese brillo inocente en los ojos de Sakura, por una extraña razón la imagen de Sasuke se veía un poco menos áspera y seca.

Tenten acostó a Sakura en su cama y se sentó en el escritorio del estudio a contemplar esa ficha una vez más. Sentía repulsión.

¿Dónde habían ido todas las almas caritativas? Allí solo quedaba polvo.

Al día siguiente, Tenten acompañó a Sakura a su aula, hasta se aseguró que tomaba asiento. Después de preguntarle cincuenta veces si estaba en condiciones de poder hacer clase se marchó por la puerta y diez pasos más adelante se chocó con Ino. ¿Desde cuándo tenía miedo de alocadas rubias?

– He visto cómo venías con Sakura. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Tiene mal aspecto, ¿su novio ya la ha dejado preñada o ha contraído alguna ETS? –su cinismo debía ser masticado.

– ¡Basta! No es justo que hables así de ella, tú más que nadie deberías entenderla, ¿no crees?

– Já, por favor, se lo tiene bien merecido. Y tú, me has estado evitando desde esa fiesta, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que ocurrió algo?

– Oh, lárgate, eres una psicópata. Después de aquel teatro tuyo…

– ¿Qué teatro? –sonaba sorprendida pero su sutil sonrisa la delataba. No había nacido para ser actriz.

– No te hagas la imbécil.

– Dilo, Tenten. –_las brujas tendrían que estar obligadas a llevar consigo la escoba _pensó Tenten.

– Mientras te magreabas con Sai me mirabas de esa forma tan... tan... lasciva, joder, JODER, ¿pero a ti qué coño te pasa? Me estabas provocando.

– No entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan apenada?

– ¿Apenada? ¿Qué?

– Vamos, podrías haber pasado de mi cara, haberte ido con Shino inmediatamente, incluso haberme chillado un "vete a la mierda" pero no... Te quedaste, sin apartar la mirada, con esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, te sentías como yo. Te quedaste, Tenten.

– ¿Y qué?

– Que te gusta el juego, como a mí, querida, te encanta el fuego y querías acostarte conmigo. Te estaba probando.

– ¿Probando? Que te jodan, estabas intentando controlarme. ¿Te encanta, no? Sentir que con un chasquido el mundo se viene abajo por ti, ese maldito juego de manipulación te encanta.

– Querida, me mantuviste la mirada, deseosa. Estabas caliente, me mantuviste la mirada porque querías entrar en el juego.

– Vete al cuerno, estás loca, solo te importa tu maldito juego de títeres con el mundo, pero estás frustrada. Con Sasuke no te sirvió, recuerda. Y conmigo tampoco. –el rostro de Ino se torció en una mueca desagradable. Tenten se dio cuenta y su orgullo se hinchó, sus hombros se pusieron firmes– ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Ya no hablas? Oh, venga, no me digas que te afecta tanto el recuerdo. ¿Por qué? Siempre me estás mencionando a Sasuke y a Sakura y a Naruto y toda esa puta mierda de situación que sabes que me amarga. –había dejado de controlar sus palabras. –Venga, que-ri-da, no pongas esa cara, ¿aún te duele que Sasuke-kun como tú lo llamabas te diera la vuelta al juego? ¿Te sientes culpable, estúpida y humillada? Venga, dilo, Ino, recuerda aquel humillante juego sobre el que te sometieron y deja de ocultar lo dolida que te sientes por ello. Adelante, por favor. No tienes ni idea de lo que causas con tus juegos. No, espera, creo que sí, creo que lo sabes perfectamente y aún así continúas. No te mereces ni un poco de compasión, ni un poco. –se detuvo, contempló el ceño fruncido, los ojos sorprendidos, entristecidos y analizó todas aquellas palabras. Había sido muy cruel.

No se arrepintió.

– Eres más mala de lo que creía. –consiguió articular Ino sin levantar la cabeza y se largó encogida entre las sombras de aquel lugar. Tenten había ganado, usando un argumento sucio y rastrero, burlándose de la debilidad ajena y usando un tono cruel y malévolo.

Se dirigió a su clase. Ganarle una discusión a Ino era imposible, ni el mismísimo genio Nara había logrado tal hazaña. Entró en cólera al saber que había tenido que recurrir a hirientes comentarios para ganar a una amiga, entró en cólera al ver que debía burlarse de ella para que la dejara en paz; y sobre todo, entró en cólera porque se sentía victoriosa, poderosa, porque había controlado a Ino y eso era dinamita en sus huesos. Excitante, explosivo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se sentía viva?

Notaba su respiración agitada y sus manos no dejaban de temblar, se dirigió a su asiento con pasos nerviosos y escuchó la frase que acabaría por destrozar aquel día.

– Debéis hacer un trabajo sobre la evolución de la psicología criminal en el último siglo, y para ello trabajaréis con el compañero de al lado.

Mierda, su único compañero en aquel momento era Neji.

* * *

Lo sé, Markéta Irglová tiene unas canciones preciosas.

.

Sé que dije que esto iba a avanzar muy rápido, bien, lo siento, soy idiota.

Este capítulo está dedicado a ** .**

.

**Adelanto acontecimientos:** estoy escribiendo un One-shot sobre Ino y Sakura.

.

_BeWild_.** Divinemoustache.**


End file.
